


The World according to Nana

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: Kayleigh has a revealing visit  with Nana Rose





	The World according to Nana

**Author's Note:**

> Kayleigh and Rose have a fun filled meeting.

It wasn't a long drive from John and Kayleigh's new build 4 bed house to Nana Rose’s sheltered housing complex, but with the hot summer sun and the extra weight she was carrying this far into her pregnancy ,it was draining. Even with the air con on she was uncomfortably hot.

“If I get pregnant again “she thought “I'll plan it so I'm big in the winter,”.

She giggled to herself ,” When I get pregnant again”

She pulled into the parking space nearest the door,switched off and leaned back in the seat,trying to stretch out her back.

“Frig a dig “she said as an elbow or knee gave her a kick, “ calm down girls play nice”.

She got out, locked up and walked, well more waddled over and pressed the intercom. 

“Hello “ the metallic voice said.

“Oh high “Kayleigh said” Kaleigh Redmond I'm here to visit Rose Redmond, I'm her granddaughter”

“Ok my love I'll be right there” the voice replied .

As she stood waiting,she looked at her reflection in the door,” God” she thought “ I haven't half changed”.She still had her extensions in and her make up done,but she wasn't dressed like Kayleigh of old ,the extra large tee shirt and the leggings seemed to make the bump look bigger and the shoes ,well the effing heels had go didn't they so it was back to flatties for a while,but as John had lovingly reminded her “ you ain't seen your feet for months anyway”. Pregnancy had its disadvantages, but she decided it was definitely going to be worth it.

The door being opened shook her out of her daze.

“ Come on in love,too hot to be standing out there. Rose is in seeing the nurse,if you go to her flat I'll go get her ok love ?.”

“Fine, I know the way” said Kayleigh, as Martin the carer handed her the key.

Kayleigh let herself in and sat on Nanas sofa. She had only been there a few minutes when Martin arrived wheeling Nana in.

“A delivery for Redmond” he said laughing.

“Daft git” said Nana 

“Do you need a hand out Rose? “

“No it's alright Martin love ,me and Kayleigh will manage ,won't we Kayleigh?”

“No problem Nana” Kayleigh replied.

Nana waited till Martin shut the door,then got out the wheelchair like a greyhound out the trap.

“Nana I thought you were poorly,why the chair?”

“Couldn't be arsed with the walk,anyway they get paid to push,I don't walk ,they think they're helping,,its win win,” she said sitting in her armchair and winking at Kayleigh.

Kayleigh shook her head and giggled, “You sneaky old bugger,what are you like ?”.

“First time you've been to see me on your own love,I'm so glad we can have a real heart to heart,”

“ I never realised Nana ,you're right I always seem to come with John or Teresa”

“Kayleigh love promise me that you won't ever change, “Nana suddenly said leaning towards her.

“Change how Nana?”

“By becoming more like our John,Teresa an Paul,promise you'll stay just as you are love”

“Im confused Nana,do you think I've changed ?”

“No love you haven't but you've got to promise you won't,I'm not saying that John and that are not wonderful people, but you're special,you light up everybody's life that you touch. You brought a flame of vitality into this family love,and you need to keep it burning,make sure you do. I notice things you know?”

“What things?”,

“How you look when you know you've said the wrong thing ,or when one of them picks you up on something.You look ,I don't know ,down for want of a better word..Don't ever be lass. People will remember your name long after we're all gone”

“Oh don't say that Nana”

“ You and me love cut from the same cloth,say what you think ,if others don't like it well they can,well they can eff off ‘ cause we are what we are ! “

Kayleigh was laughing again,” Keep this up Nana and I'll go into labour here,”

Nana smiled lovingly at her.

“Don't be afraid to show your feelings love,that's all I'm saying ,we don't mind showing what's in our hearts,the rest of them “ she shrugged and held her hands up ,” well they would rather discuss what's in their hanky than what's in their hearts, but that's their loss isn't it”

“Yes Nana I suppose it is”

“Kayleigh thank you love “ Nana quietly said .

“ What for?”

“ Saving our John, I know neither him nor his mam would say it so I am ,thanks love”

“Save him from what?” 

“From himself, and the mire he got himself in,for lighting that fire of need in him and for making him what he is now. A contented man,a dad to be who is madly in love,with someone who loves him back “

“ I just fell in love with him that's all “

“And thank God you did, I knew the first time I met you love that you were the one,for him and I'm glad you stuck it out”.

“Being hurt before frightened him off I think “

“Anna was a wrong un “ said Nana “ Everyone bar bloody John could see that ,rebel without a bloody clue she was ,wanted to fight the establishment before she went to uni to become part of the bloody establishment, never mind led by the nose ,poor John was lead by the winkie “

Kayleigh Burst out laughing “Nana that's outrageous “

“Well he was love,he was in lust with her nothing else, poor sod didn't realise that,we were lucky she split with him in the end. And then we had little miss proper. Lady bloody Charlotte,she were all bloody country fairs ,posh wine and thinking she were above us,you know the type love,washes all her tights not just the feet and gusset , drinks earl Gray and farts roses” nana loved making Kayleigh laugh 

“ I thought everyone loved Charlotte” ,said a surprised Kayleigh,wiping away a tear of laughter.

“ That what John thinks is it ?”

“ Yea he does?”

“ Good,but we didn't, I didn't .Don’t get me wrong she was a nice enough girl but not right for John, he needs someone to guide him ,push him and kick his arse into gear,someone who will roll up their sleeves and get stuck in. They couldn't make a decision to save themselves, bloody gormless as a pair. He wouldn't fight with her,so there was no way he would fight for her. I sometimes wonder if he left that message hoping she would find it “

“He was devastated when she left “

“Aye “ she said “ I suppose he was right enough, but he still let her go though didn't he ?”

“It made him scared to commit that's why we almost almost split early on” said Kayleigh 

“But in the end he got you,the one he was destined to get ,so all that happened was worth it in the end”

“I can't imagine life without him now,I honestly can't,I don't want to “

 

“What time is it love ?”

“Ten to 11 Nana,why?”

“Fancy a brew love?” 

“I'll make it Nana you stay there “

“No you won't, just wait a few minutes,and watch and learn “

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door and Bernard another of the carers stuck his head round the door.

“Sorry Rose didn't know you had someone in,do you need owt” 

“Can you stick the kettle on please Bernard,Kayleigh here will make a cuppa when she gets her breath back, these twins are tiring her out ,poor love”.

“No she won't, you stay there Kayleigh love ,I'll make a brew no bother” said Bernard.

As he went into the small kitchen Rose winked to Kayleigh, Kayleigh in reply just smiled and shook her head.

“Daft git” said Nana,jerking a thumb toward the kitchen. 

After their tea and biscuits, Nana looked at Kayleigh. 

“Not long now love ,couple of weeks “

“Six weeks Nana,six weeks till our little miracles make an appearance “

“ No love two ,three at the most , no way will you make six”

“What makes you think that Nana?”

“Experience love”

“ What with your son and Paul and John and that ?”

“ No love ,did you not know I was a midwife? no stupid question of course you didn't “

“A midwife ? no no one said “ Were you really ?

“Yes love 40 odd years until I retired,so when I say experience I mean it,”

“ Wish I could have done something like that ,but I'm not smart enough”

“ Look here Kayleigh Redmond “ said Rose louder than Kayleigh had ever heard her speak before,” Don't you ever put yourself down ,do you hear, i've seen the way you are with people,family,friends and strangers,you can mix with everyone, talk to anyone and you cheer people up,you're funny spontaneous, loving caring and honest and you bring out the best in others ,those are qualities that the smart people as you call them don't always have,you are a natural with people.And let me tell you this lass, when I was the ward sister in maternity I would have loved a ward of midwives like you,”

Kayleigh went over and hugged Nana tight.

“ Give over you daft git “ said Rose.

Kayleigh sat back down and wiped away her happy tears.

“What names you picked then love?”

“John wants them to be a secret “

“ What names ?” Rose persisted “ you don't keep secrets from Nana,them's the rules love “

“Well one will be Amanda after my sister,because if she hadn't convinced me to give John a second chance ,we wouldn't have got this far. I'll always be grateful for that ,and for everything she's done for me through my life”

“ I'm sure she'll be proud as punch “ said Nana squeezing Kayleigh's hand.

“And “ said Nana 

“Scarlett “

“ Scarlett ? “

“Yes nana S C A R L E T T “ she spelt it out

“......L E T T “ Nana finished with her.

“That's unusual Kayleigh love,pretty I suppose but unusual “

“When I was a little girl nana,long before I knew the facts of life and all that I decided if I ever had a daughter I would call her Scarlett, I don't know why I chose that name I still don't to be honest but all through my teens and twenties, I still wanted that name,when me and John were still just friends I told him that was my dream and,now that my dream is coming true we've decided to call one of the girls Scarlett”

“A dream come true love” said Nana.

“ Scarlett Redmond” I think it's a lovely name” said Kayleigh. 

“Do you believe in fate love?” Nana suddenly asked

“Yes why?”

“Do me a favour Kayleigh love,go into the middle drawer of me sideboard and bring out the red box will yea” 

“Here you are Nana “ she said handing it over .

Kayleigh noticed some old photographs and some name badges, Nana handed her one . SISTER ROSE REDMOND was engraved on it.

“ That was me last one ,ward sister then,good times” she smiled

She handed over another ,STAFF NURSE R. REDMOND. 

“ I was working in Bury then ,nice bunch of girls,probably all gone now.” 

“ Ah ha got them” she secreted a couple of items then put the box down on the coffee table.

“ Did you know my maiden name was Murphy? asked Nana

“No Nana there's a lot I don't know about you”

“Before I married Tommy Redmond I was Miss Murphy,”

She gave Kayleigh an obviously older name tag .S.R.MURPHY STUDENT. it said .

“That was my first ever badge Newcastle Royal Infirmary.”

“S.R. so Rose isn't your first name,?”

“No it's my middle name”

“What's the S for then ? “ asked a bewildered Kayleigh 

“Oh I think you know” said Nana ,watching Kayleigh carefully. “In fact I'm sure you know”

 

“Oh ! “ Kayleigh squealed and put her hand up to her mouth “ Scarlett ! it's Scarlett isn't it ? Scarlett Rose Murphy”

Nana nodded, “Named after my great gran would you believe, strange thing fate !”.

 

Rose handed her another name badge,

“ Got this when I changed my name after getting wed to our Tommy,they took my christian name from my registration form “

SCARLETT REDMOND. S.R.N.

 

Kayleigh and Nana held hands and felt connected like never before. 

They both knew that John and Teresa would say “coincidence at best” but they knew fate when they saw it ,and this was it. Plain and simple.


End file.
